Snowy Kisses
by LeJoriLover1993
Summary: This an Elitoria one-shot about Christmas. Liz Gillies is in New York, enjoying the winter season, but will a run-in with someone change all of that? Will old feelings arise? Fortunately, the season's greetings will be of help. Rated T. Fluff. I own nothing but the plot. ENJOY! (All work is strictly fictional and has not happened) {Cover Image credits: dontyouwannadance on Tumblr}


**Snowy Kisses (ELITORIA One-Shot)**

Little flurries flutter all about, blanketing us in its cool, white blanket. A small smile lightly tugs on the ends of my lips as I stare at the winter wonderland. The coffee cup in my hand is warm against my damp palm. People and children rush around the busy New York streets. It's mid afternoon, everyone rushing to their destinations. Kids of all ages are playing with the snow; making snowmen or throwing snowballs. Ah, to be that young and innocent again.

My numbing fingers grip the coffee as I take another long sip, a satisfied sigh leaving my mouth in a puff. The sidewalk is slick with ice and snow, my boots threatening to misplace their hold. Frostbite is nipping at my nose. A soft gleam makes my eyes brighter.

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

A certain brunette's voice fills up my mind, memories twirling in my head. I sigh in defeat and gulp down more of the dark liquid.

Great, now I can't get her out of my mind. Goddammit. And right after I was enjoying my stroll in the park. My hand tightens around the beverage. I look out at the white playground, kids running all around. Growing up is overrated. Every adult would rather stay a teen, better yet, a child. Adulthood just brings so many responsibilities and introduces too many things at once; things that confuse you and leave you frustrated.

Shaking my head, I keep my focus on the ground, not noticing where I was going. It's been almost a year since the last episode of Victorious aired. Almost a year that I haven't seen her face. Well, formally. I have seen her on magazines and online after all. A deep frown is etched on my face. Why did I have to think about her, now out of all days? It's the day before Christmas and I'm supposed to be recording a song with a mysterious singer that my manager contacted. Damn manager tells me everything at last minute.

Grumbling, I look at the top of my coffee, eyeing the little snowflakes sprinkled over it. I lose myself in the plain whiteness as my foot slips on an icy part of the sidewalk. Just as I'm falling, someone catches me, my coffee spilling on them. A small hiss leaves them but refusing to show any sign of pain, they hold me up. The scent of vanilla and strawberries fill my nose, leaving it craving for more. My hands grasp their biceps, my fingers squeezing it as if it were my life source. I breath in shallow gasps as I try to wrap my head around the all too fast situation. "Miss, are you all right?"

My eyes widen as my brain registers the voice. I snap my head up, gazing into their equally shocked eyes. "Liz?" she whispers in a puff. A light pink splashes over her famously known cheekbones. "I-I didn't know you were in New York."

I chuckle lightly, trying to calm myself. _Come on, Elizabeth! It's just Victoria, what bad is that? _"Me either." A small smile tugs on the ends of her mouth as she laughs, the rich sound traveling throughout the air. Everything seems to get brighter and more cheerful. My stomach does flips and I feel like I've ran a marathon; my heart is hammering against my ribcage.

Victoria slowly drops her hands as they fall to her sides. Her hands are wearing fingerless gloves, her tan fingers so different in the contrast of the snow. She grins cheekily at me, a tint of pain behind it. I look to her coat and I notice a dark spot on the royal blue fabric. My eyes widen again as I quickly glance at the semi-empty cup of coffee in my hands. Yep, my assumptions are correct. "Oh my god, Vic! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" I immediately rush to her, trying to wipe the stain off.

The Latina giggles quietly and I look at her pointedly. She quirks a brow. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I quickly catch her reference and I hide a shy grin. Her hand falls on mine, stopping it. "And I think you're making it worse." I cringe at the truth. "But don't worry," she gives me back my hand and shoves hers in her pockets, "I was planning on getting a new one instead. How about _black velvet?_" she asks in a slightly sly tone. My heart almost stops.

"You know I like black velvet?" I literally choke out. She smiles and nods.

"You tweeted it, didn't you? I just happened to read it." A goofy smile spreads on my face. I swear, I'm like a bumbling buffoon when I'm around her. I just get so nervous because her kindness and good looks intimidates me. I just don't know, okay? My feelings are _everywhere. _I'm just afraid that all of my theories check out. "I have a black velvet hat that would go perfectly with that new coat I'm going to buy." I grin at her and her chocolate eyes brighten.

We start to walk through the park, side by side, enjoying each other's company. "So, why are you in New York, Liz?" the brunette asks curiously.

I sigh, finishing my coffee. I allow my fingers to play with the cup as I speak. "My manager wants me to cover this song with an artist that he hasn't told me about yet." Her brow quirks up in interest. She nudges my shoulder with a knowing smile. Her eyes ask me, _So? You excited or what, girl? _I hum a reply, grinning. "I'm both anxious and excited for the duet and I even have a song in mind."

Victoria grins goofily, catching a snowflake on her tongue. She turns to me with a bright expression. My facial features soften at the sight of her. _Who wouldn't want her? She's perfect; smart, funny, cute… _"Well," she starts, interrupting my train of thought, "That must be exhilarating enough, huh?" Her eyes dart to the playful scene, her eyes full of longing. "It must be nice to be a kid. It's the most carefree job of your life." The tan girl rubs her forearm, her head bowed.

Dang. This girl is so hard to read. She's like a book that looks easy from the outside but is challenging on the inside once you start to read it. "Vic?" She hums an answer, looking up at me slowly. I swallow thickly. "Why are you here in New York? I thought that you were going to be in L.A. till next year."

The half Latina bites her lower lip. "Well, um, I came here to record a cover of a song too. My manager said that it would be special and one that I would never forget. They didn't give me any other details." Her chocolate eyes flash to mine. "You don't think that…" she trails off, her eyes widening slightly.

A half unsurprised smirk falls on my mouth. "Only one way to find out then." She smiles and I swear I see hope flutter in her eyes. We both walk to the recording studio where we are greeted by our managers. Their eyes are wide and it was then when I knew that my assumptions were correct.

"Looks like the two girls have rejoined," Vic's manager teases and goes to inform the DJ that we're here. My manager looks at me knowingly and my cheeks warmen. Damn. The DJ comes in and grins at us.

"Well, hello there, Justice and Gillies," he greets. He adjusts the headphones on his neck, ruffling his blond hair. "Are you two girls ready? I'm DJ Majestic, by the way." The brunette smiles politely and shakes his hand.

"Thank you for letting us sing here. It's an honor," she adds with a flash of a grin. _Man, why'd she have to be so cute? _"What song are we singing?" A victorious smirk crawls on my face. I'm singing with Victoria…again. Oh thank God.

DJ Majestic turns to me, a smile itching to appear. "I think that Miss. Gillies here chose the song for you." I turn to her and our managers.

"I want to sing an original Christmas song that will sound completely new but stay true to the original." The Latina's face shines. Taking a deep breath, I smile. "I wanna sing Let It Snow."

Everyone is silent, the room tense before Vic nods her head eagerly. "I couldn't have chosen it better myself. Let's do it." DJ Majestic grins, his stare directed at me. When no one is looking, he winks, motioning to the tan girl. I smile weakly, turning away. _How come everyoneknows about my little crush on the Nickelodeon starlet? _Hiding my blush, I turn to the microphones in front of me. Me and Victoria are diagonally placed so we can see half of each other.

Two managers leave to the break room, probably gossiping about my liking on the other girl. I take a deep breath, keeping my gaze on the mic. DJ Majestic turns the mics on and gives us a thumbs up. "Just sing the song and I'll do the background music editing later. Ready?" We both nod and he grins. The original music plays and Vic goes first.

My eyes travel to her and she starts to sing.

_"**Oh the weather outside is frightful**_

_**But the fire is so delightful**_

I am immediately entranced by her voice, hypnotized by it. I can't seem to get my eyes off of her.

_**And since we've got no place to go**_

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**_

She looks at me, a smile curling her mouth. It was my verse. I sing into the microphone, letting my emotions out in my voice.

_**"Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping**_

_**And I've brought some corn for popping**_

_**Since the lights are turned way down low**_

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" **_

I reopen my eyes, looking into hers and for a split second, I witness love but it disappears as soon as she starts singing.

**_"When we finally kiss goodnight_**

_I could kiss you whenever, _I muse dreamily, losing myself in a fantasy. All I can hear is her voice and I could only see her smiles. This isn't just a simple crush, I realize.

**_How I'll hate going out in the storm! _**

**_But if you'll really hold me tight_**

_You have no idea, _I think to myself. _Your hugs could be my drug. _

_**All the way home I'll be warm."**_

Our eyes meet and I blush fiercely as I try to hide it in my waves of raven hair. There's a bright twinkle in her eyes, interesting me. _This isn't just a crush. _I start to finish the next verse, the last one before the repeat.

**_"The fire is slowly dying_**

**_And my dear, we're still goodbying_**

**_As long as you love me so_**

_I only wish you did. _

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" **_

This wasn't a measly crush. This was admiration; love.

We repeat the verses and once we finish, we stare into each other's eyes. She smiles softly, taking off her headset. I do the same and we turn to DJ Majestic expectantly. His pale blue eyes are wide in shock. "That might have been the best cover of this song that I have ever heard!" he exclaims excitingly. "You girls were fantastic! Bravissimo! I could even _feel _the chemistry between the lyrics. It was perfect." He eyes the track and smiles. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll edit and finish this by tomorrow. Enjoy the winter season."

Grins form on all of our faces. "It was awesome working with you, Majestic," I compliment him. He waves it off with a cheeky smile. Victoria leads us out to the park again but this time, it seemed more empty. I look at the time; 5:27pm. It's already darkening outside. The streetlights are on, some people still roaming the streets. It was peaceful.

My boots shuffle against the snow covered ground as my shoulders accidentally bump Vic's. Small tingles pass through me, causing me to gasp. The Latina bumps me right back with a playful smirk. "So now we're playing that game, huh?" she challenges.

The side of Jade's character catches me. "We are now, Vega," I snap, forcefully bumping her, causing her to almost lose her balance. Her eyes go wide but I notice a side of Tori Vega rising within her.

"I see how it is, West," she accuses me tauntingly. She grins mischievously before catching me _way _off guard. The perky brunette tackles me into the snowy ground, burying us half way into it. We both burst out laughing, our bodies shaking. Her hot breath is going down my neck and I tense, realizing our position. She's on top of me. Jesus Christ, she's on top of me!

We lose our characters' personalities and stare at each other through the eyes of Elizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice; not Jade West and Tori Vega. Only they would have the guts to continue our situation.

"Liz," she whispers on my lips. I shiver, holding her waist. Her cheeks are flushed and I bet mine are the same. "I-I'm sorry."

My brows knit together. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong. We fell in the snow. That's that." _Oh no, it's way more than that. _"It's okay." _No, it's not! I have Victoria Justice, the girl I've been crazy over for years, on top of me and you expect me to be okay? _Even though it's probably like thirty or forty degrees outside, it feels like a hundred to me. My heart is beating as fast as cheetah's legs.

We're so close, it's ridiculous. "It was my idea to tackle you. I guess I got Tori's spunk, huh?" she jokes nervously. I chuckle at her. Even in the most serious situation, Vic can still somehow crack a joke. Our eyes lock and something above me catches my eye. It's dangling on one of the streetlights. My face reddens. Why is fate both kind yet cruel?

Her eyes follow mine and she blushes intensely. She still looks cute. How she pulls it off; I don't know.

Above us is a dangling mistletoe. How ironic.

Before either of us could speak, I press my mouth to hers. She gasps, her eyes fluttering close. Snowflakes falls around us, the sky a nice dark purple hue; the streetlights' glow illuminating us, yet concealing us at the same time.

I feel heat and passion swirling in my gut during the kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm, even though it's freezing outside. She tastes like strawberry chapstick. Her tan fingers brush against my cheeks, causing electricity to spark within me. My hands hold her waist, keeping her close. This is the best feeling I've ever experienced. Nothing else will come close to compare.

We part, panting for oxygen. Our breaths mingle together, a light fog enveloping us. Her forehead rests on mine, her hands on my shoulders. Our noses brush in Eskimo kisses. Through half lidded eyes, I witness her grin at me. "Well, that was unexpected," she murmurs teasingly. A breathy chuckle escapes me.

"Well, Victoria, it was my intention to amaze you. How was it?"

She giggles. "Perfect."

We lay there in the snow, enjoying the other's company. Her head rests on my shoulder, her arm slung over my stomach, mine at her torso. I rub circles into the small of her back and she purrs in gratitude. "Vic," I start, "To set things straight, I didn't kiss you just because of the mistletoe." She turns her head up, gazing into my eyes. "I did it because I love you, Victoria. I just saw that chance and I took it. I'm sorry if-"

She silences me with another kiss. Her eyebrow rises. "You were rambling," she states with a straight face. I roll my eyes at her. "You don't need to apologize. I-I love you too." My eyes widen as I gape at her. Her cheeks are pink but this time, she's not as shy. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you but I was too much of a wuss to tell you so I stayed cool and tried to be your friend, but it was so hard." Her eyes shine with unshed tears. "Being your friend wasn't the same as being your lover. Sometimes, I hoped that Dan would through in a Jori kiss on Victorious." The brunette chuckles. "I bet some of the Jori shippers would've liked that. I mean, how much sexual tension can two beautiful girls withstand? Opposites attract, right?"

I peck her forehead. "_You _were rambling," I accuse playfully. Vic just smirks and I nod, holding her closer. "Opposites _do _attract. That's why people ship them."

The Latina looks up at me again. "So, do you ship Elitoria?" I grin at our ship name. Pulling her close, I kiss her again, focusing my world on her.

"Yes. I ship Elitoria, Jori too. Jade and Tori deserve a chance. Plus, they'd be pretty hot together," I confess, wiggling my eyebrows jokingly.

Victoria laughs, pushing me away slightly. "Liz, you basically called _us _hot!"

I chuckle. "That was intended. We are hot." The tan girl laughs again and this time, I join her. The stars shine above us and I smile at tune she's humming: _Make It Shine._

"Liz? What do you want for Christmas?" she asks me curiously. My eyebrows scrunch together as I think.

Holding her chin up, I grin. "All I want for Christmas is you."

"And I thought I was corny," she interjects with a wide smile.

Rolling my eyes, I mumble, "You still are," and we kiss yet again and I know that this will be the first of many. I guess my wish did come true. Thanks, Santa, you're the best. This all I would ever need and want.

And to think that it started with the Big Apple, singing, and snow.

_Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow. _

**The End**


End file.
